


Who knows

by BrokenIto



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega MC, Out of Character, Slightly Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 为什么不应该谈办公室恋爱的一百万个理由。





	Who knows

**Author's Note:**

> MC:  
> Lucas Langford, male, 6'1, 28 years old.  
> sarcastic/friendly  
> He's not shy, but he does not have a lot of experience in dating/having relationships so Mason is really tough for him to handle with.  
> 没怎么琢磨过这里人物性格，ooc归我。

“我不想涉入到你们的私人事务中去，”亚当说，从他的表情上卢卡斯知道他认为这事情根本就不应该发生：“但是这已经影响到了布拉沃小队的工作效率。”

“我不是有意的。”卢卡斯叹气，一只手抓过他的莓金色短发：“个人来说，非常抱歉。”

亚当点了点头，眉头还是皱着：“我知道事情不应该由你负全责。澄清一下，我不是想强制你们做个决断，但我希望一切能够尽快步入正轨。”

“我会想想办法的……”卢卡斯说。他当然得做点什么，前提是梅森愿意自己来见他。上一次他因为一句话就把别人吓跑还是在刚进大学那会儿，但现在……好吧，也许他在调情上还是没什么进步，但至少他有勇气去跟人聊聊了。

“我会让他来见你的。”亚当说，似乎是终于满意了。

卢卡斯不敢想象他会用什么手段来把梅森推到他跟前，但至少菲力克斯要是知道了准会头一个告诉他的。

-

亚当的效率很高，当天深夜卢卡斯就收到了惊喜。

梅森坐在他家里的椅子上，一只手撑着脸，正在吸他今天的第四十九根烟。如果不是卢卡斯决定从处理报告文件的空当里抽身上厕所根本就不会看见他。裹着睡袍的人类警探在客厅里白白被吓了一大跳。

“你明明可以来找我。”卢卡斯说。

“我这不就在找你吗。”梅森纠正。

卢卡斯看了看卧室里亮着屏幕的电脑，冲进去点了保存接着选择关机。电脑的提示音让吸血鬼忍不住做了个怪相。

“放心，小帅哥，我不是来突袭你的文件的。”他懒洋洋地说。

“……我猜亚当找你谈过了？”警探说，扬起一边眉毛。

梅森不想正面应答，不过还是哼了一声。

“你对我的烟雾报警器做了什么？”卢卡斯又问。

“那不是今天晚上你该和我聊的内容吧，警探。”吸血鬼答道。该死，他只想赶紧结束这段对话然后就可以走人了。

卢卡斯的表情在惊讶中带着不确定，他眨了眨眼，站到吸血鬼面前：“既然你首先提到了……”

他问：“我们现在算是什么阶段？梅森。”

来了，他不打算面对的问题。吸血鬼深吸一口烟草，抬起眼打量挡在他身前的警探。卢卡斯在长相上是个相当吸引人的类型，虽然那天生的玫瑰金发色和雀斑跟他超出六英尺的身高并不十分协调。倒不是说他不喜欢比他更高的男人，又或者对顺从温柔的Omega有什么情节，但卢卡斯……卢卡斯可不止是个理想的一夜情对象。

“你认为呢？”他说：“我会说是各取所需。”

“我觉得我们……”警探有点犹豫：“不只是身体关系。”

“一开始我就告诉过你，我对性更感兴趣。”吸血鬼温吞地说。

警探的脸上开始显出有点气恼的严肃表情，他两只手按在了梅森的膝盖上。梅森想起他的手也很漂亮。

“那就告诉我你对我毫无感觉，”他说：“告诉我你在上完床后就没再想过我，跟我说……我们以后再也绝无可能。”

梅森看着他，收拢的手指把香烟在自己手上灭掉了。

他有点局促不安。

“……不是那样，卢卡斯。”他说。

“所以你……”警探看着也没预料到他的回答。

他伸出手握住警探的腰，把他拉到眼前来：“……对……多少有点。”他把脸埋进这家伙的颈窝：特殊血液加上对普通人来说淡薄可逃不过吸血鬼鼻子的信息素味，挺像拿铁和樱桃酒的结合体，听起来也许不可口，但对他而言卢卡斯闻起来简直就是天堂。

警探伸手把他的脸给掰正了，确定他直视着他。

“我目前只接受一对一的感情关系，”他说：“梅森，你得确定这一点。”

“所以我们以后还是有可能来个开放式关系的？”他说，又开始笑了。

“回答我。”卢卡斯不肯放过他。

“……该死。”吸血鬼嘀咕，抓住了警探捏着他下巴的那只手。他躁动着想要施压，可惜自从他蜕变为吸血鬼后就再也释放不出Alpha信息素了——取而代之的是令警探头疼不已的费洛蒙，他的身体感官已经完全成为进化为了另一套系统——如果内特不被自己的礼貌所拘束的话多半会直接指出他现在就是个超能Beta。

“我确定。”他半是恼火半是妥协地说。

“所以我们现在？”

“在一块了。”他愤恨地说，暗示性地将警探的手指含进嘴里。

卢卡斯冲他笑了笑，他还不知道这个友善又挺刻薄的家伙还能露出这种胜利者的表情。

“我们今晚谈完了。“警探抽出手，从他大腿上退了下去。“记得和内特道歉。”

不，不不，他别想就这么糊弄他。

“我觉得我们可以今天晚上就为正式确定一下关系来做点什么。“梅森说。”在你卧室里，床上，现在，立刻。“

卢卡斯没说话，松垮的浴袍缝隙里露出他的一条腿。

-

“你这一把玩得很下流。“梅森说，两只手按着警探的大腿根，”我之前以为你就比亚当好那么一点。“

没有回答，卢卡斯把自己的脸压在枕头里，透过那一层遮盖传来他被模糊过的喘息呻吟。

“朗福德警探。“吸血鬼压低声音说，顺着他的阴茎顶端长长地舔到了大腿动脉。他用力吮吸了一下，满意地看到那块苍白得能看到血管的皮肤变红。

“你喜欢这样。“他说，”我挺荣幸的。不过对自己的叫床方式你到底是哪里不满意？“

他低下头吞吐着对方的生殖器，手指沾着唾液和从穴口里带出的液体抚弄囊袋。卢卡斯不在发情期也被他玩弄得湿漉漉的，抓着枕头的手臂起了青筋，看到人类大腿发抖的样子让梅森格外满意。

“很好。“他说，拍拍对方的屁股。警探虽然在跑健身房上还有点责任心不过毕竟是个生活规律颠三倒四的家伙，摸起来不属于手感绝佳的那一挂。这就是他将来一段时期里（天知道多久）能摸到的唯一一个屁股了，梅森心想，倒并不觉得沮丧。

他爬上去，想把那个枕头拿走。

“卢卡斯，“他伸手去抓它：“松手，让它歇会吧。”

人类犹豫了一下，还是照做了。

梅森看着他暴露出来的脸，在不知所措上花了一秒钟，然后找了纸把他的面孔擦干净。

“谢谢。”警探嘀咕，擦着眼睛，满脸潮红。

“甜心，别在这个时候说这句话。”吸血鬼说，脸上又出现了那种得意的笑容：“我倒是不知道你还对窒息式感兴趣……”

卢卡斯擦干自己的眼泪后冲他翻了个白眼。

梅森耸耸肩，决定是时候吃正餐了。他对准穴口，流畅地把自己埋进对方身体里，俯身贪婪地闻着人类血液的香气。

“你好啊，卢卡斯警探。”他说，慢慢地动作着。人类看起来还没从被他用舌头和手指抚摸的快感里回过神来，眼神里还带着迷醉感。如果他现在用暗示会发生什么？梅森想着，失去信息素后这一点倒是填补了他操纵他人的能力缺失，可在做爱上用这个能力那又很无趣，在床上还得靠抚平别人的性格才能达到目的的话也太没劲了。

然后人类吻了他。

哦，他闭上眼，哦。

这个家伙是真的爱上他了，可怜鬼。他睁眼看着他想。

梅森此刻才察觉到自己惹上了多大的麻烦。瑞贝卡亲自来追杀他只是时间问题了。

“怎么了……”卢卡斯问他，意识到他忽然不动了。

“我没事，卢卡斯。”吸血鬼低下头去吻他：“就算后悔也来不及了……”

他重新开始动作，两只手固定住人类：

“你是我的了。”


End file.
